Breaking The Spotlight
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Music is everything to Thomas Lyon. He wants prove to his father, Lucious Lyon that he can stay in the hot white spotlight with out getting into any trouble with anything including the fame going into his head will Thomas get his wish and be the next superstar of Empire or just a kid with a big dream inside a family who has everything.
1. Outside Of The Game

**Chapter 1 outside of the game**

It was an early afternoon in the main building of Empire. A sixteen year old boy sits outside his father's office his father was named Lucious Lyon. The boy however was named Thomas Lyon the youngest son of the Lyon family. Thomas takes a deep breath as he stands up from his seat taking one step towards the door and putting one hand on the door knob. Thomas hesitated for moment still holding the door knob. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Becky asked. She was Lucious's secretary and good friend. Thomas sighed and let's go of the door knob and turns around to look at Becky. "I don't know anymore... I just won't him to know that I love music and I'm ready to be signed already," Thomas said with a huff under his breath. Becky smiled softly and stood up from her desk and walked over to the young man. "It will be fine just tell how much you love music go on and tell him," Becky insisted.

Thomas looked at her and smiled. He knew she was right. Thomas had to stand up for himself even if his father would get angry with him, it didn't matter anymore if his father got angry he just wanted to make great music like his two brothers Jamal and Hakeem, that would travel all around the world. "Alright I'll do it," Thomas said with pride as he turned and walked to the door and opened it. Thomas walked into his father's office to his oldest brother Andre talking to their father. "Hey dad hey Dre," Thomas said as he walked up to the desk. "Thomas Lyon what can I do for you?" Lucious asked his son. Thomas then swallowed hard. "Dad I want to talk to you about..." Thomas cut off by his father rudely. "Mr. Lyon I am not interested in signing you at the moment wait until you're a little bit older come back when your nineteen or twenty," Lucious said rudely. This made Thomas angry. "Dad cut the business act I want to do this for real and I know you know that," Thomas protested. Lucious played with his pen with his fingers. "Good boy... Son you really do want this don't you?" Lucious asked as he puts down the pen.

Thomas nodded hoping that this would be the final say on making music or not. "And I see that you want this more than your brother Jamal," Lucious added. Thomas didn't like the looks of this. "I'm choosing side's dad I want to make music because I love it," Thomas stated. Lucious chuckled. This was going to be a hell no for sure. "Then I'm sorry Mr. Lyon I can't do anything for you," Lucious said looking down at some paper work. "Now if you will I have a meeting to get back to," Lucious said without looking at his son. This made Thomas's heart sink. Thomas then turned around and started walking towards the door. He opened the door and stepped outside of the office and headed for elevators. Becky saw the sad look on Thomas's face she didn't want to upset him anymore than his father already had. Thomas puts his purple hood on from his purple sweat shirt and press the button to go down. The elevator doors opened with Jamal in the elevator. Jamal was shocked to see his youngest brother with some tears in his eyes.

"Thomas what's wrong?" Jamal asked. Thomas looked away and swallowed hard. "Dad happened," Thomas answer. Jamal knew what kind of pain and denial Thomas was going but the only difference in the reason was Jamal was gay and their father didn't approve of that. "Hey let me take you home," Jamal offered. Thomas nodded as he wiped his years away and walked into the elevator. It was a long way down of getting to the first floor so they had time to talk. "Still not letting you make music?" Jamal asked. Thomas didn't answer he just nodded. "I told you before I can produce some tracks for you and we can make a mixtape," Jamal suggested. Thomas turned and looked at him in a blank stare. "Right you want what I don't want," Jamal said crossing his arms.

How could you not want it?" Thomas asked. Jamal looked down at the ground. "It's just not my thing to have all the fame as for Hakeem that's a another story," Jamal stated. Thomas rolled his eyes. "What are you scared dad and about you being gay?" Thomas asked crossing his arms. "What where did this come from?" Jamal asked. Thomas looked away. "Sorry that wasn't my place to say. I'm just so angry about being outside of the game. And I want to make music people will love," Thomas explained. Jamal nodded. "You could go to other record labels if you wanted to," Jamal said. There was only a few more floors to go down. "Yeah but you know dad... He wants his own blood on the same label besides one," Thomas said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight I'm sure dad could cool off from things and I'm sure you can too," Jamal offered. Thomas looked at his brother and smiles. "Sounds great I love Michael's cooking," Thomas said with a chuckle. Jamal laughed. "Now there's the little brother I know," Jamal said as he puts his arms around Thomas's shoulder. Thomas felt understood by Jamal about being put in the background and being unknown to the world, unlike Hakeem hanging with him there was always something to bitch about mostly about girls and drinking and making hip hop music to the fullest like their father.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N alright I'm new to this I love the show dearly lol I can't get enough of it it's so amazing lol and I wanted to try and get a nice storyline as fan so yeah hope you like it and sorry its short lol **


	2. How about a Cookie?

**Chapter two: How about a Cookie?**

It was late in the evening as Michael was cook chicken stew, while Jamal was listening to his headphones on the couch. Thomas on the other hand was messing around with Jamal's Piano. He played some keys on the piano that he knew that made a song he wrote. It was called "Light's Out" it was a balled, one of the first songs Thomas has ever written for himself. He wrote it when he was ten, the song was about his mother Cookie Lyon. Thomas never met his mother only his brothers have. Thomas was born in jail with Cookie seventeen years ago. Thomas always looked up to his mother, he knew she was very powerful and smart. He knew that one day when he meets her she would guide him towards his dream unlike his father.

Thomas gets off the piano and walks over to the island in the kitchen, Michael hands Thomas a bowl with the chicken stew in it. "Thanks Mike," Thomas said blowing on the spoon and taking a bite. "You're welcome," Michael replied and walks over to sit next to Jamal. "Poor kid," Michael said as he sits down. "Yeah I know," Jamal replies. The phone rings next to Jamal, he answers it. "Hello?" Jamal says. Thomas looks at his older brother. "Who is it?" Thomas asks. "Open up!" a women says through the phone. Jamal gets up from the couch and walks over to the window. "Hey you better have an elevator up in here!" Cookie shouts from the side walk. Jamal smiles and rushes through is living room and starts picking things up.

"She's here!" Jamal says still rushing for cleaning. "Really? Did you tell her about us?!" Michael said worried out of his mind. "Who's here?" Thomas asked. No one answered him they started cleaning all the way to the in home elevator. The elevator door open reveling a black women with a white fur coat. She hugs Jamal tightly. "Could she be?" Thomas thought to himself herself. The women turned and started walking to the kitchen. "You got food up in here?" Cookie asked walking into the kitchen and then stopped on the dot. Thomas and Cookie looked eye to eye, he now has met his mother. "Mom?" Thomas asked. Tears rolled down her face, Cookie walked over to her son and gave him big hug. "Oh my baby," Cookie said still hugging Thomas.

Thomas didn't want to let her go, after all this was the first time he's met her. Cookie then let's go and looks at him in the eye before giving him a kiss on the fore head. "Here mom," Jamal said handing her a chicken leg. Cookie takes the chicken leg and takes a bite. "So how come I didn't get a letter from you or a call or even come and see me," Cookie asked in a strong tone. Thomas was surprised at this, he didn't know how to answer it but he knew the right answer it to. Thomas looks down away from his mother. "Dad wouldn't let me send you a letter or give you a call or not even come and see you," Thomas explained. Cookie wasn't surprised at this at all. "Well then I see your father hasn't changed… you live with him?" Cookie asked.

Thomas nodded in response. Cookie did the same, "Are you an artist like Hakeem and Jamal?" Cookie asked. "Mom I don't think this is the right time to ask…" Jamal was cut off by Cookie. "I'm asking my little boy this not you at the moment," Cookie says in a stone tone. Thomas took a deep breath. "No Dad won't let me I have the talent and everything and he won't let me," Thomas answered. Cookie nodded. "Well first things first I came back to get what's mine. Get your coat we're going to your father's office," Cookie said as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the elevator. Thomas was shocked that things already were happing so fast. Thomas grabbed his coat and ran over to the elevator. "I'll be back," Jamal said to Michael giving him a kiss.

Jamal started his car with Thomas sitting in the back and Cookie sitting in the front. "So what's the reason your father won't let you make music?" Cookie asked. Thomas chuckled. "He doesn't want his youngest to turn out like Jamal," Thomas answered "Sorry Jamal," Thomas added. Jamal shook his head, but that was their father though always judging both of them besides Hakeem and Andre. "Damn it Lucious," Cookie said under her breath. "I have always told my artists to be who they want to and not let anyone tell them who they should be," Cookie said looking out the window of the car. Thomas did the same as they were now leaving Jamal's apartment.

They now arrived at Empire. Thomas was scared out of his mind to go see his father again and now with his mother. "Let's out child," Cookie said opening the door. Thomas did as he was told and got out of the car. "You coming?" Thomas asked. Jamal looked at him. "No I think I'll wait here," Jamal said now turning away from his brother. Thomas nodded and closed the car door and followed Cookie. "So mom what are you going say to dad?" Thomas asked. Cookie smiles as she puts on her sun glasses on. "You'll see baby boy you'll see," Cookie said as opening the front doors to Empire. Thomas knew his mother knows what she was doing and he trusted her.

They got inside and the elevator and pressed the button to go up to the floor of Lucious's office. The elevator doors opened six floors before going up to Lucious office, and the one person Thomas didn't expect to join them was his older brother Hakeem. "What's she doing here?" Hakeem said while walking into the elevator. Hakeem stood next to Thomas while Cookie stood on the other side of Thomas. "Nice to see you too," Cookie added with a smirk. Thomas looked at the both of them back and forth. "I thought you would be happy mom was out?" Thomas asked. Hakeem chuckled, "Funny you still call her mom… when she was gone half of your life. What award is that to you? I'll tell you what award she has won on my list Bitch of the year that's what!" Hakeem spat. Thomas made a fist in his right hand.

How dare his older brother barking up the wrong tree about Cookie, this made him madder than their father crushing his dreams on music. Cookie opened her mouth to say something but Thomas already did it for her. "What the fuck is your problem? This is our mother we're looking at right now who got out of prison and came back to fix things with us as a family," Thomas exclaimed angrily. Hakeem chuckled, "You really think she is going to fix things for us," Hakeem pointed out. "She isn't apart of Empire anymore little bro get used it," Hakeem said as the elevator doors opened. Hakeem step out leaving Cookie and Thomas in the elevator. Thomas shook his head wanting to punch something. Thomas and Cookie step out of the elevator and headed towards Lucious's office.

"Here we go," Thomas thought as he puts his hand on the door knob. Cookie then puts her hand on Thomas's shoulder. "I got this baby just sit back out here and if I need I'll call you," Cookie said with a smile. Thomas smiled softly and backed away from the door and letting his mother go through. Cookie pushed through the office doors and headed inside to talk to her ex-husband. Thomas sits down in the waiting area next to his father's office and watched Becky sing along to her favorite song. After an hour of waiting, Jamal joins his little brother in a sit next to him. Hakeem shortly comes along as well. "Wow… The three of us in the same room and all we need is Dre," Thomas pointed out. Hakeem looked at Thomas. "Man shut up," Hakeem replied, Thomas laughed. "No you shut up," Thomas replied back. Hakeem shook his head. "Both of you shut up!" Jamal finally said.

Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is taking too long I'm going in there," Thomas protested standing up from his chair and walking over to the door. "Thomas Don't," Jamal said standing fup from his chair. Hakeem did the same and followed his brothers. Andre was walking down the hall and heading towards the office. "Well, well, well, Look at us now," Andre said as the four of them met up by the door. "Thomas you still want to try dad again?" Andre asked crossing his arms. Thomas nodded, "You bet I am," Thomas said opening the office door. The three Lyon brothers followed their little brother behind him and entered the office.

Cookie and Lucious stopped fighting as soon as they all walked into the office. "Well now," Lucious said seeing his boys in front of him. "Now let's talk," Thomas said taking a seat. "We have nothing to talk about and you cookie are not going to be Thomas's manager," Lucious said as he picked up some paper work. "Lucious you have got to give Thomas a chance in this," Cookie protested. Lucious laughed. "The hell with that is not going to start a music career at this age," Lucious said raising his voice and slamming the paper on the desk. "Oh yeah!" Thomas spoke up. Everyone in the room looked at him. "Then let the music do the talking," Thomas said standing up and walking over next to his father's desk and grabbing his guitar.

"You don't even know how to play that," Lucious stated. Thomas then played a few notes while looking at his father. "Don't I?" Thomas replied. "But…" Lucious started to say something but then cut off by Thomas. "You can thank Jamal for teaching me," Thomas said playing some notes. Lucious angrily looks at Jamal then looks back at Thomas. Lucious chuckle, "What are you going to do sing me a song? Or even rap one?" Lucious dared. Thomas smiled and started strumming the guitar of a song he wrote. "I call this one. "Yesterday" and I wrote it all by myself," Thomas said still strumming the guitar then started singing his song for the first time in front of his family.

"**Yesterday"**

Verse 1

There was a day when you had a heart when you used to look at me

And smile with your open arms.

But now that I'm sixteen but you would rather

Have more money and fancy cars. And especially damn

Girl modes when I still remember you gave me a bottle

(oh!... no oh whoa)

(Whistle)

**Chorus 1**

But that was yesterday when you loved me

(No) when you used to love us.

But that was yesterday maybe a long time ago.

(Yeah) But that was yesterday can you feel it now….

**Verse 2**

Like you used to say I want it all before I die

(Hell yes) before I die is that still true

Dad? Do you still want it all because

Right now I want it all without you. Because you still

Want the damn model girls when I still remember you gave me

Bottle (Yeah)

(Whistle)

**Chorus 2**

But that was yesterday when you loved me

(No) when you used to love us.

But that was yesterday maybe a long time ago.

(Yeah) But that was yesterday can you feel it now….

The Lyon family was blown away by Thomas's words and music he was making with only with guitar. "Wow son really wow," Lucious said just nodding. Thomas nodded and puts down the guitar and walks over to Jamal and stands next to him. "Well Dad can I start a career now?" Thomas asked. Lucious just stared at Thomas then sighed. "Fine… Cookie your mother will manage you," Lucious finally said. Thomas's heart stopped he finally proved to his father that he can make the music that he always wanted to make. Jamal and Hakeem started to pat him on the back. Thomas himself couldn't believe it the only thing he could do was just smile away.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well that did it lol Thomas only had to sing him a diss song lol well guys tell me what you think on this chapter and I also wrote "Yesterday" myself so more music like that in later chapter or even next chapter so let know what you guys think well until next time :D**


	3. Not Good Enough

_**Chapter 3 Not Good Enough**_

_**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Sorry guys for some of the wait had some writers block but now I'm back to it and lets get right into this :D**_

Thomas sat down on the coach of the small coffee shop watching his brother Jamal proform his song "Good Enough" Thomas felt sweat drip from his face as he thought about himself on that stage which would be real soon. "Hey, Thomas you alright?" Becky asked. Thomas turned and looked at Becky. "Yeah I'm fine," Thomas choked. Becky knew that something was wrong but didn't want to push it any futher. Cookie walked into the coffee shop and sat in the back. Thomas watched his mother sit in the back and started watching the show. Thomas sighed and stood up and walked over to her.

Thomas pulls a sit over to his mother and sits down next to her. "So whats the plan?" Thomas asked his mother. Cookie smiles and leans over to her son and starts to explain his start for stardom. "First... we need to find yourself a hit single and find your sound. The song you sang in the office was golden but we need to find something hard," Cookie explained. Thomas nodded as he turned to watch Jamal finish his song. "Alright mom I'm gonna head home now just tell Jamal I'll text him later," Thomas said as he stood up and puts the chair back where he found. "Will do baby," Cookie simply said.

Thomas nodded and headed out the door of the coffee. There was a black car waiting for Thomas outside. Thomas got inside the car and was now was on his way home. Thomas felt his phone go off in his pants pocket. It was a text message from his father. "When you get home come into my studio," Thomas read the message out loud. Thomas puts his phone away and shook his head. "What did I do now?" Thomas said in a low voice. The car then pulled into the drive way of his house. Thomas thanked the driver for picking him and then walked into his house.

Thomas walked over to the staircase and walked into a room that was next to the staircase. "Dad?" Thomas said walking into the home studio. Lucious was sitting next to the control console reading something on a piece of paper. "Dad?" Thomas said again walking up behind him. Lucious turned around in the chair and looked at his son. "Where have you been? We have work to do!" Lucious said sounding almost angry. Thomas was a little confused by this. "Work? what do you mean work?" Thomas asked. Lucious stood up from his chair getting face to face with his son.

Lucious smiled and pats the right side of his son's shoulder. "Young kids these days," Lucious said with another smile. "Now since you now want to be in this music game. Here some stuff you need to know. " Lucious explained as he sat back in his chair. "I wrote a song for you and..." Before Lucious could continue Thomas interrupted him. "Wait you wrote a song for me? Dad I kinda want to put out my own stuff," Thomas said crossing his arms. Lucious chuckled as he sits back in his chair. "I don't think thats going to happen," Lucious said sitting back in his chair and putting left leg over the other.

Thomas raised one eye brow up. "And why not?" Thomas asked. Lucious slammed the song on the conter and stood from his chair and got into Thomas's face once again. "Because of what you pulled today in my office was not a song!" Lucious shouted in Thomas's face. Thomas took a step back and just sighed shaking his head as he grab the song that his father wrote for him. "Play It Back?" Thomas read the title out load then looked up at his father. Lucious looked at his song with soft eyes and not anger. "Whats wrong with it?" Lucious asked.

Thomas took a deep breath before answering. "It just sounds like a son that Hakeem would rap. It doen't sound like me," Thomas explained. But Lucious wasn't going to have it not this time. "Thomas... This is where you shut up because you don't even know what your gonna sound like when you done with this record," Lucious said in anger. Thomas backed down away from his father. "And if I don't want to record this song and I just make own stuff come to life," Thomas protested. But with out any warning this made Thomas shut up for good. "Then I'll pull the plug on you before even get to start. Your music that your write isn't good enough for my label," Lucious simply said.

This made Thomas's blood run cold. Could his father really plug on him before he could even start? Thomas really didn't want to risk anything that could get him unsighed from Empire records. "Fine I'll record the song," Thomas replied. Lucious nodded and patted his son on his left shoulder. Before Leaving the home studio Lucious stopped at the door and said one last thing before heading to bed. "Now tomorrow morning I want your ass in that booth and I want you to give it all you got," Lucious said as he was started taking off his tie. Thomas just nodded as his father left the studio. As his father left the home studio Thomas sat there reading the song and started thinking about it.

"How did I get myself in a rock and a hard I guess me and Jamal are not good Enough for him," Thomas said as he puts the song down on the conter and turns off the lights in the studio and heads to bed hoping that tomorrow, this song will work for him and if it doesn't Thomas just might have to do things on his own. Even if its puts him on the street or landing in Jamal's house.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N:**

**Alright guys sorry for the long wait i just had some writers block and stuff so thats what happened on my side of this but tell me what you guys think. How do you think Lucious's song will effect Thomas's sound and personality will Thomas record the song? or will he not? maybe I have a better Idea. You guys get to chose, should Thomas protest and do his own thing or should he follow in the path of the music industry telling him what to do you tell guys what do you want to see happen. Thanks again Kodiwolf321 out!**


	4. The Fight For Music

**Chapter 4: The Fight For The Music**

Thomas woke up the next morning feeling sick for his first recording. Thomas got out of bed and walked over to his bathroom and got into the shower to start his day. About an hour later Thomas got dressed and then walked downstairs. Thomas wore A gray V neck shirt with black jeans and gray hightop Supra's. Just as Thomas walked down the stairs the doorbell rang. Thomas walked over to the door and I answered it. "Hakeem?" Thomas said a little confused by his brothers appearance at his home. "You gonna let me in bro," Hakeem said almost pushing himself in. "O...Kay," Thomas said letting his brother in. "Dad home?" Hakeem said walking in. Thomas then close the door and turn to look at his brother. "No. I think he's at a meeting. Why?" Thomas asked. Hakeem then walked into the white living room and sat down on the couch.

"Come on Keem. you know we can't be in the white living room. This room cost dad like a lot of money," Thomas said trying to get his brother out. Hakeem chuckled as he sat up from the white couch and walked over to his little brother. "Your such a pussy, you know that?" How keen said walking past his brother and heading for the home studio. Thomas rolled his eyes and followed his brother to the home studio. "I am not!" Thomas called out. Both brothers walked into the home studio. "What are you even doing here Keem?" Thomas asked sitting down in a chair. Hakeem smiled, "to help you with play it back. Dad wanted me to feature on it," Hakeem answered. Thomas shook his head and frowned. "I knew it!" Thomas shouted standing up. "What do you mean?" Hakeem asked. Thomas looked up at his brother. "I knew this was a song for you!" Thomas said pointed out his brother.

Hakeem started laughing his head off. "What's so funny?" Thomas asked. Hakeem stopped laughing and looked at his phone. "Bro it's not only me that's going to be on the song. It's him too," Hakeem explained looking pasted Thomas. Thomas turned around and saw the best person he could ever ask for to be on the song. "Jamal?" Thomas said surprised. "Yeah I heard dad wrote you a song," Jamal said as he was setting up his laptop and keyboard. Thomas sighed as he sat down. "Yeah tell me about it," Thomas said looking up at the ceiling. Jamal chuckled, "Yeah well... someday he'll let you write your own songs," Jamal said as he turned on his laptop. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hakeem's laughter.

Thomas sat up and looked at his brother. "What's so funny?" Thomas asked. Hakeem stopped laughing and looked at his younger brother. "Dad let you write your own songs? I'd like to see that," Hakeem said with another chuckle. Thomas stood up from his chair and got into Hakeem's face. "You know what! I bet I could spit more bars than you could ever," Thomas said raising his voice. Hakeem got into Thomas's face and looked down at his brother. "Your funny little bro I'd like to see that too," Hakeem said getting a little angry. "Guy's! Knock it off we need to get this song done. Now get your asses in the booth and lets start this thing." Jamal said pushing his brothers apart. Thomas and Hakeem both nodded. "Alright let's get this done," Thomas getting into the booth. "After an hour and a half the song was now produced and finished with all three brothers done with their part of the song. The Lyons brothers all sat around the control console and started listening to the song.

**"Play it Back Feat Jamal Lyon and Hakeem Lyon"**

**Verse**

**Finding love in the club ain't easy but I got more love for the music. It's not about the money or fame I just want to show how it is when it comes to the music I hear trumpets playing in my heart or is that just heaven. Can I get you in the studio or do you want to stay here so I can love you all up.**

**Chorus**

**All we want to do is have the DJ play our song back (yeah) play it back 4X (Yeah) is have the DJ play our song back (yeah) play it back 4X**

**Verse**

**I got to do this right got to find my loving oh wait that's the music okay it's not easy to find love in a club it ain't about money or fame I just want to show you how it is when it comes to the music I can hear the trumpets playing in my heart or is that just heaven. Can I get you in the studio or do you want to stay here so I can love you all up**

**Chorus**

**All we want to do is have the DJ play our song back (yeah) play it back 4X (yeah) is have the DJ play our song back (yeah) play it back 4X**

**Verse**

**Hakeem... (Lets go) Rapping on banger (Banger) DJ put this shit on repeat (Repeat) we the leaders of the next generation (next generation) hanging with my brothers is the best thing we maybe rich but our love for the music runs in the empire bloodline lets go!**

**Chorus**

**All we what to do is have the DJ play our back (yeah) play it back 4X (yeah) is have the DJ play our song (yeah) play it back 4X**

After the song was over. The brothers just smiled at their new piece of work that they made together. "Alright should we send this to dad?" Jamal asked. Thomas and Hakeem both nodded in response. Jamal nodded as he puts the song in the email and sends it to their father. "Alright it's sent," Jamal said as he closes his laptop. "Alright well what now?" Thomas asked. Jamal looked at the clock then looked back at Thomas. "Well I think we should head over to Empire and see if we can get another song for you," Jamal said as he started packing his stuff. Hakeem was already out in the front room. "Alright let's go," Thomas said as he grabbed his phone and he And Jamal both walked out the door with Hakeem beside them.

** Kodiwolf321: alright guys I'm sorry this took forever I just had a major writers block and I really didn't know what to really say in this chapter other then have Thomas's song done with Jamal and Hakeem that's all that I can really think about right now there's going to be more chapters coming like I know you all have been waiting for this for a while and again I'm sorry I hope you liked the song that's in the chapter I wrote it just like I wrote the song yesterday for this story and yeah thanks again guys until next time.**


	5. Update

**Breaking The Spotlight: Update**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a year lol but anyways I'm writing the next chapter right now! I had a lot of writers block and couldn't really pin point where I wanted this story to go. But now I'm asking you, where do you want this story to go and what do you want to see? Let me know lol but I have the next chapter all planned out and ready to you will see that real soon. Alight guys that's about it for now and like I said let me know what you guys want to see in future chapters and I will do my very best to make it happen alright guys see you when the full chapter 5 is finished!


End file.
